


An Exception

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina and Lexie have a routine but Lexie isn't following the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Written for a prompt from rorylie for fandom4thecure. She wanted Lexie/Cristina and cuddling.

It's habit now, like lunch in the cafeteria or naps on a deserted bed in the back hallway. It's routine, part of her day. It doesn't mean anything. Routines get you through. As a doctor you need things you can rely on, something predictable to break up otherwise chaotic days and nights.

So, this thing with Lexie, it's definitely just a part of Cristina's schedule. It's not like a relationship or anything.

They meet in a deserted supply closet or on call room (really deserted, not the kind of deserted couples who don't mind getting caught settle for), they have sex and then they leave. It's an entirely commonplace part of her workday.

But right now Lexie isn't following the pattern. They should be getting up and grabbing their scrubs, maybe exchanging pants or tops when they realize they've put on the wrong ones. Hands might wander and, if they have time, Cristina might pin Lexie against the wall and kiss her thoroughly, letting her hands wander teasingly under Lexie's shirt just one more time before she opens the door and makes her escape.

What they shouldn't be doing is still lying in this bed with Lexie wrapping her arms around Cristina and resting her head on Cristina's chest. Lexie's even closed her eyes like she might sleep, like they're going to stay here.

"What is this?" Cristina asks, her tone incredulous and her brain running miles per minute trying to figure out what exactly made Lexie think this was okay.

"Cuddling," Lexie says matter-of-factly, as if it's completely normal and Cristina's ridiculous for even asking.

"We don't do this. We don't cuddle. I do not cuddle." Cristina's voice is firm, leaving no room for argument.

Lexie looks up from the spot where her head is resting on Cristina's chest. Here eyes are wide and her voice is hopeful as she says simply, "I had a bad day." Her arms tighten around Cristina, punctuating the statement. An unspoken plea.

Cristina should get up now. This isn't part of the deal. Lexie had a bad day. So what? People have bad days. That doesn't mean they cuddle.

Lexie's still gazing up at her, the way she looks at her when she wants in on a surgery or is lingering near the lunch table and waiting for someone to invite her to sit down.

And Cristina finds to her horror that, though she could say no, she doesn't really want to. She sighs in defeat. "Fine, but it's just this once. We're never doing it again. It's not going to become a thing. And only five minutes. I have stuff to do."

Lexie smiles brightly and lets out a little yawn. She lays her head back down against Cristina's chest and wraps a leg around one of Cristina's. "No, not a thing," she says. "I know you don't cuddle."

Cristina doesn't think Lexie sounds like she means it but she settles back and closes her eyes anyway. It's only five minutes. She might as well try to relax.


End file.
